


Thankless Job

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [45]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe, BAMF Clint Barton, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drabble, Halloween, Mild Gore, Organ Reposession, Organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Repo! The Genetic Opera AU; Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin is the Repo Man.Day 3 of 31 Days of Halloween





	Thankless Job

**Author's Note:**

> Some things just must be done. This was it.

The Repo Man stalked down the hall. The power flickered before it went out. He clicked his tongue behind the black leather covering his face. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for his target's movements. He felt the vibrations of the chair legs scrape across the floor behind the closed door then heard the soft curse.  
His lips twitched behind the mask. His booted foot kicked open the door. The older white man cowered on the other side of a table and chair.  
"No, wait. Please. I can pay. I can pay." The Repo Man crossed the room. "Aren't you listening? I said I can pay!" He pulled out his wallet and began piling the wadded money on the table then adding the plastic and the expensive rings from his fingers and his watch. "There." Repo tilted his head, looking from the pile on the table. "Well? Take it!"  
Repo reached out and grabbed the pile, shoving into his pocket with the gloved hand. The man stood up straight, tugging his lapels down. "A pleasure doing business with you." Repo turned his head, the leather creaking with the movement. The man turned his back on him and strided confidently to the open door.  
He lifted the crossbow and fired a single bolt into the man's throat. The man turned to him, clawing at the bloody point sticking out the front of his neck, dripping blood onto the plush carpet. His mouth gauped, his eyes wide. He half spun and collapsed to the floor.  
Repo crouched over him, plucking a pristine, wickedly sharp scalpel from somewhere behind his back. He grabbed both sides of the dress shirt and ripped it open. The scalpel sliced through the undershirt which he pushed aside exposing the man pasty white fish-belly. He stabbed the scalpel into the man's chest directly under the sternum. Blood welled from the incision as it slip the man's flesh with ease. Blood splattered on the leather mask and hat when the man coughed.  
Repo shoved a gloved hand into the wound, digging around for the organ he'd been sent to retrieve. When he got his hand on it, he reached in with the other hand and sliced the connective tissue and vessels around it. A wet squelch and sucking and the hunk of bloody viscera appeared out of the hole. Blood dripped onto the floor, forming a grisly trail behind him.

Clint stood in the tiled room in his boxers and bare feet, eating a chicken leg with one hand. His other held a high pressure hose. Bryan Adams blared over the speakers and echoed off the tile walls. He bopped his head along with the beat. Water and blood swirled around the metal drain plate in the floor.  
"Successful night?" Natasha's heels clicked on the tile.  
"Yeah, four repossessions."  
"Shit." She avoided the ricocheting water and blood, going to the table where a heart, a pancreas, a kidney and a bit of intestine floating in a nutrient-rich, preservative fluid. "What's this?" She lifted the gold and platinum band from the pile.  
"Pancreas tried to bribe the Repo Man."  
She scoffed. "Idiot."  
Clint tossed the chicken leg bone on a plate with other chicken bones. "You said it."  
"You about done here?"  
"Yeah, the water's clear." He pointed the hose at the floor. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You eat?"  
"Not technically. It was a gourmet meal."  
Clint smirked and shook his head, turning the nozzle to shut off the water. "So you hungry, babe?"  
"Starving."  
He dropped the hose to the floor and turned to face him. Her arms looped over his shoulders. They smiled at each other. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.


End file.
